Even Though You Beat Me Up- Repost
by CamillaFierce
Summary: My first songfic. This is the edited version since I had to remove the lyrics. It runs along with Allison Iraheta's Beat Me Up. Mavin (MichaelxGavin) from Achievement Hunter. T for language. In Gavin's POV.


**Even Though You Beat Me Up**

Author's Note: My first songfic. I don't read these so I don't really know how it goes but I'll give this a shot. It's also my first Mavin (MichaelxGavin) fic so that's also new. I hope you like it! Sorry if it sucks or if I did it wrong! I'll have another Mavin fic coming up soon so be sure to look out for that. It won't be a songfic so you won't have to worry about that. X)

_Author's Note #2: I had to repost this without the lyrics since I apparently could have gotten sued so I'd suggest listening to the song while you're reading this since I originally had the lyrics in it. The paragraphs pretty much go line for line with the song._

Disclaimer: I do not own the song (Allison Iraheta's Beat Me Up) and I have nothing to do with Achievement Hunter.

...

One minute it would be "God dammit Gavin! You fucking idiot! You unplugged the fucking mouse and lost us the game!" and the next, it would be, "Who's my boy Gavy-wavy? You're my boy!" Sometimes I got sick of it and other times I was just grateful he still hung around. I mean, I annoy him so much yet he sticks around and I wonder why. I know that I could never leave him though. I love him too much to do that.

_..._

But he had Lindsay! Why was he still so hung on me? He always came back to me and would tease me all the time. He knew I had feelings for him. So why did he tease me so much with cute nicknames and funny puns about my sexuality? He could have ditched me as soon as he found her but instead, he stays by my side and uses me as an emotional punching bag for every time he gets angry or feels like being nice to someone.

_..._

And it's like this every day! He'll bring me a Rice Crispy treat while I'm doing a Let's Build and then he'll agree to prank me with soggy bread that he KNOWS makes me feel sick! But yet, I don't request for a new office.

I don't complain.

I don't hate him.

I don't hit back.

I love him too much and I know that I'll never be able to get over him.

_..._

And he always lights up my day, even if he yells at me for ruining a game or throws a game controller at me, I still know that he at least wants to be my friend, despite my feelings towards him. There are the moments in the day when I'll feel depressed because he ditched me in the middle of a game to cool down. But there are also moments when we can sit on a couch together and laugh about things that have happened to us or to other people. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

_..._

Because even though he always yells at me for doing stupid things, he always says sorry or cracks a joke about it to make me laugh. He does it so I don't leave him. So I don't get depressed over a stupid thing I say or do and stop laughing with him. So we won't lose what we have.

_..._

And I let him yell at me. I let him scream and take his frustrations out on me.

...

I let him because I know he only does it so we can laugh about it later and he knows that I won't take these little outbursts to heart.

_..._

Sometimes he'll yell at me for telling him what I think of something then other times, when I actually force myself to be quiet, he'll ask for my opinion. There are other times when he just wants me to talk because he likes how I'm British and then he'll shut me up when he's had enough.

_..._

He loves the way I say his name. It's to the point where he'll purposely spell it wrong on things. "Micool!" he'll mock when I say his name too many times. He'll mock my accent when I talk a bit more than average on a certain day and then he'll go back to trying to get me to talk.

_..._

But even though he does these things, I realize I love him for doing these things. His mood may rule over what I want to say or do, but I still love him...even if he will never love me back.

_..._

I love him even though he beats me up...


End file.
